Open Your Eyes
by TooIntenseToBeLoved
Summary: AllHuman.Highschool. Buffy moves to SD where she meets an infuriating bleached blonde and sparks fly. But she is hiding something from everyone, will she open up? Chp1617 up
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Buffy or Angel characters they belong to Joss Whendon and ME.

Summary: (All Human) William 'Spike' Giles is Sunnydale's resident popular bad boy, when Buffy Summers moves to SD from LA sparks fly. (Spuffy)

**Open your eyes**

Chapter 1: Meetings

Buffy Summers walked into Sunnydale High school, looking very lost, she had woken up late and was now going to be late for her first day. The corridors were empty as she looked at her timetable trying to find A21 where she had her first class.

She hurriedly turned a corner and collided with something hard, she fell backwards her stuff flying everywhere.

"I'm sorry I …" Buffy started as she tried to pick up her stuff.

"Watch where you're going next time, princess." Spike sneered at her looking her up and down seeing her highly priced labelled clothes, thinking she was another stuck up rich girl.

"Well it's not like I'm the only one to blame you should watch where you're going." Buffy said back not liking the way he just looked her up and down.

"Oh, I'm sorry, you're probably used to everyone falling at your feet, rich little princess." Spike muttered.

"What was that?" Buffy asked fuming, this guy didn't know anything about her.

"Nothing." Spike said as he began to walk past her, but when he seen the principal coming turned the other way.

"William!" The principal shouted and Spike visibly flinched before turning around.

"Hi, I'm…" Buffy started but the principal cut her off.

"I know who you are Miss Summers. I trust you've met Mr Giles and have decided to steer clear of his type. I'm Principal Snyder." The bald little man said.

Buffy had, had her first class with Willow and it had been decided Willow would show her one half of the classes and Spike would show her the others. Buffy now sat with Willow and her friends.

"Ok, so this is Xander, Anya and Oz, over their," Willow pointed to a table over on the other side of the lunch room. "Is, Cordelia, Xander's girlfriend, Angel and his girl friend Faith, Parker, Scott and Spike."

"I guessed." Buffy muttered. "Mr-holier-than-thou, sits with the popular crowd, he's so stuck up and he isn't even that attractive I don't know why all the girls were going on about him and he just…" Buffy trailed off seeing the looks the others were giving her.

"Buffy had a run in literally, with Spike this morning. You know how cranky that guy gets in the morning." Willow told the group.

"He must be lacking orgasms, but I can't imagine why every girl in school wants him." Anya said bluntly.

"Anya's the blunt one of the group, she says everything that comes into head. That means loads of talk about sex and orgasms." Xander told her smiling. "Don't worry about Spike, he's an ok guy when you get to know him."

"I'm glad you feel so strongly about me, Harris." Spike said smirking at this friend.

"Yeah, I know you return the feelings, Giles." Xander replied smiling.

"Oh, isn't it Miss-holier-than-thou." Spike stated looking at Buffy, she just glared.

"Me! You're the one that walks around here like you own the place, bleach boy." Buffy retorted feeling the anger boiling up inside her.

"I'm sorry, maybe I'll come back when you've had Daddies credit card removed from your ass." Spike said, a look of pain crossed Buffy's face as she gathered her stuff and quickly left. The rest of the group turned to look at Spike. "What!" he asked before stalking after Buffy.

"What did he say?" Xander asked confused as to why she ran off.

"Something about her dad, I presume it's a sore subject. Maybe he's dead." The group turned to look at her. "What he might be, it's not liked I'd say that to her face.

**A/N: I know it's short but it's just the first chappy leave me yummy reviews to tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2: Tormented Past

**Disclaimer: I don't own nay of the Buffy or Angel characters bla bla bla yea u know the drill.**

**A/N: I know it has been like forever since an update but I will try harder I've just had a lot of stuff going on. As always please review and I will luv you forever.**

**Chapter 2: Tortmented Past**

Buffy ran down the corridors and didn't stop running until she reached her home.

'Not mine. Theirs.' She mentally corrected herself as she stood outside the door. They would probably be home and she didn't want another run in with them today.

_Flashback_

"_Why the hell is she not up for school, that little bitch? Buffy! You little slut! Get up now!" Her uncle shouted up the stairs in his half drunken state._

_Buffy woke with a start at hearing her uncle's voice. She looked at her clock to check the time and was shocked to find how late it was, she was going to be late for her first day. She started rushing around getting ready._

_Buffy ran down the stairs and right into her uncle who was waiting for her. He grabbed her forcefully by the arms before he started shouting at her._

"_What have you been doing? Why did you not wake up for school! I expected the cleaning to be done before I woke up and now it isn't, why!" Her uncle tightened his grip on her arms as tears started to form in her eyes._

"_I'm sorry." Buffy whispered knowing it would cut no ice with her uncle._

"_I don't care what you are you little whore now get to school and when you get home I want the entire house cleaned. Do I make my self clear!" Buffy nodded and her uncle dropped her before walking away. Her aunt came into the room to see her picking herself up._

"_You know it's your own fault. You know we only keep you around for the money so maybe if you just did exactly what he says it will get better but if you continue like this well…" This was her aunt's words of sympathy, she was cold hearted just like her uncle and nothing she did could change that._

_End of Flashback_

As those memories filled her head she turned away from the house and began to walk, she didn't know where but anywhere that wasn't near her aunt, uncle or Spike.

She had been walking for hours when she found herself in front of a familiar house, her mother had one friend in Sunnydale, Mr Giles. Buffy had met him a few times but doubted if he would remember her.

He had been at her mother and father funeral, he had been a friend of theirs for years he had a son that would be about her age, she remembered they used to play together when they were younger. She thought about going and knocking in the door but thought better off it and began to walk away when she was stopped by someone pulling her around.

"What do you think you're doing here?" Spike asked, wondering why she was standing here staring at his house.

"I could ask you the same thing." Buffy retorted angrily wondering who he thought he was asking her what she was doing here, she could go wherever she pleased.

"This just happens to be my house princess and I want to know why you're standing outside it." Spike told as he smirked at her face.

"He must have moved away." Buffy mumbled to herself but Spike heard her.

"You must have the wrong house, my dads lived here since before you were born so why don't you run along." Spike rudely told her.

"No… you can't be," Buffy shook her head, he couldn't be. "No." Buffy then began to walk and Spike watched her go confused.

His father then came out of the house. "William, who were you speaking to just now?"

"Just some stuck up chit from school, da. And it's Spike." Spike walked past his dad and into the house.

Giles followed his son into the house, wondering who he was speaking to she looked so familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

Buffy returned home later, she cleaned the house before sneaking up to her room hoping not to disturb her aunt or uncle. When she walked into her room the first thing she noticed was the picture of her mother and father, it was always the first thing she noticed and it brought tears to her eyes. She went over and picked up the picture.

"Why did you have to leave me? Mommy, Daddy, why?" She asked as her voice broke and she was overcome by sobs. "How could you leave me with them, wasn't there anyone else?" That night Buffy cried herself to sleep, where her dreams were filled with memories of her parents.

A**/N: it is kind of short I know but another one will be on its way soon, please review.**

**Thank you, Rowan Rice, Elizance, Emy and Moonjava for your reviews and sorry it's been so long since my last update.**


	3. Chapter 3: Old Friends, New Enemies

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Buffy or Angel characters bla bla bla yea u know the drill. **

**A/N: yea it's up quicker than my last one i am trying my best but i just get side tracked so anyways here it is. As always please leave me some yummy reviews to feed my craving.**

**Chapter 3: Old Friends Re-United As New Enemies**

Buffy woke to the shrill sound of her alarm clock ringing. She quickly put a stop to the ringing so as not to wake her uncle. She quietly got out of bed and slowly walked towards the bathroom as she got there she looked in the mirror. New bruises had formed on her arms and would have to be covered but first she needed to shower.

She got out of the shower and looked into the steamed up mirror, she saw nothing staring back at her. Invisible. Yes that is how she wished she was no one to bother her no one to blame her for anything. it would never happen she would always be there visible to everyone.

She slowly wiped the mirror and looked into it, she didn't recognise herself in it, and her reflection didn't seem like her own ever since that day.

_Flashback_

_Buffy sat on the steps beside her school and waited for her father. He was supposed to be picking her up to go shopping. He was already ten minutes late, which wasn't strange as he wasn't exactly known for his punctuality._

_She sat waiting for another half another before she started worrying, he had never been this late before. She got out her cell phone and dialled his number, it went straight to the answering machine and that scared her, her dad's cell was never off._

_A dark car then pulled up and out stepped a man in a uniform._

_"Excuse me miss." He enquired, directing his attention towards Buffy._

_"Yeah?" Buffy asked wondering who he was; she wasn't ready for the conversation about to take place._

_"Are you Miss Buffy Summers?" The officer asked, walking closer to Buffy._

_"Why? Am I in trouble because no matter what Stacey Madison said I so did not steal that lip-stick I mean hello..." Buffy started babbling._

_"No miss, it's nothing to do with the lip-stick" The officer cut off the girl's babbling, no what he had to tell her was far worse than a stolen lip-stick._

_"Then what?" Buffy asked now curious as to what the man had to tell her._

_"Miss Summers, your parents were killed today, in a car accident. A friend of theirs informed us that you were meant to be waiting for them. I am very sorry for your loss." The officer told Buffy sincerely. Buffy couldn't say anything she just sat there shell shocked as her whole world started to crumble around her._

_End of Flashback_

Buffy wiped away the lone tear that had made its way down her cheek. She couldn't afford to dwell on it she had to get out of the house before her aunt or uncle woke up.

Buffy exited the house quickly and quietly not wanting to disturb her aunt or uncle, for she would have to face their wrath when she returned home. She still had a whole half hour before school started and didn't know what to do with herself. Her new friends would no-doubt have questions as to why she left in such a hurry and she didn't know if she was ready to tell them.

Buffy looked up and seen as the thoughts had played in her head her feet had taken her to the school she now stood outside the large building. She stood staring for another five minutes before deciding to enter. She walked down the hallways absently, she would run into a few students now and then but not many.

The library seemed like the most logical place to go seeing as she still needed to get the books she would need for class and there was no time like the present.

As she walked into the library everything seemed to stop, there stood Rupert Giles, once good friend of her mothers. She wasn't ready for this, how could she forget that he was a librarian. She turned and went to walk back out but was stopped by a voice not the one she expected.

"So you actually know where the library is, I'm surprised, didn't think a stuck up twit like you would even know what a book was." Spike taunted from behind her. Buffy just stood frozen her place and then she heard another voice.

"William! That is enough you will not talk to her like that have you no idea what she's been through?" Giles' angry voice boomed throughout the library.

"What the bleedin' hell are you talking about?" Spike asked as he turned around to see his fathers infuriated face.

"You mean you don't know you twit? It's Buffy Summers the girl you used to play with as a child. How can you not remember her?" Giles asked dumbfound at the stupidity of his son.

"I know who Buffy Summers is and that ain't her... is it?" Spike asked as it dawned on him that this could be the girl he had been in love with for the better part of his child hood.

Spike turned around to ask the blonde in question if it was true but was met with the swinging doors of the library.

**A/N: Again kinda sort but still at least I'm gettin' it put up, well thank you to my beautiful reviewers who I love dearly. Well please review this chapter another one will be on its way soon... I hope.**


	4. Chapter 4: Knight in Shining Armour

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Buffy or Angel characters bla bla bla yea u know the drill. **

**A/N: OMG a chapter up the next day oh my goodness. Woohoo go me well i just thought to give my lovely reviewers a treat, so I didn't make you wait. Why don't you show how much you love me by reviewing?**

**Chapter 4: The Knight in Shining Armour**

Buffy looked in the mirror of the girl's bathroom and splashed cold water on her face. This was so not turning out to be a good day. Spike knew he she was and well now she knew in-definite that he was, William. He was so different, for one his hair, and his clothes but his eyes hadn't changed a bit, still a beautiful colour of blue.

Buffy stayed in the toilets until the first bell rang, then she made her way to class, trying to stay out the way so as not to be spotted. As she reached her first class it dawned on her... today was the day she had all her classes with Spike. Buffy sighed and made her way into the classroom.

She spotted an empty space at the back beside the window and made her way towards the seat. The next to her was also empty; she just hoped Spike wouldn't sit there.

Spike walked into the class spotted Buffy and made his way towards the empty seat beside her but just before Spike got there a tallish brown haired boy sat down beside her and she sighed in relief.

"Hi, I'm Parker." The boy beside her said holding out his hand.

"Buffy." Buffy told Parker holding out her hand to him. She looked at him and recognised him as one of the people who sat with the same people Spike did.

"So are you new here? I've never seen you around before." Parker looked at her, knowing that Spike had been headed for that seat, he had decided this was one girl Spike wasn't going to have.

"Yeah. I just moved here from LA." Buffy told him, he seems nice even though he likes Spike, Buffy thought to herself. She smiled when she seen other girls giving her jealous looks.

"What?" Parker asked when he seen her smile, starting to smile himself.

"It's just I think you've got a bit of a fan-club." Buffy stated, nodding towards numerous girls staring at him. As he turned to look at the girls they all started waving, at seeing this Buffy started laughing.

"Yeah they kinda follow me about and somehow mange to be nearly all of my classes." Parker looked slightly embarrassed about it, but flashed Buffy a smile.

"And of course you don't take advantage of there totally crushing status, do you?" Buffy teased and Parker just smiled. Spike sat directly in front and hearing Parker not answer, he snorted. Buffy glared daggers at the back of Spike's head, just before the teacher entered the class room.

As the bell rang to signal the end of school Buffy made her way to her locker. She had managed to avoid her new friends all day, she had no idea how she managed it but final the day was over.

Buffy turned around and came face to face with Parker.

"Hi, Buffy, I was wondering if you wanted to go and get coffee or something." Parker asked looking shy.

"I would love to, but I have I kinda have this family thing." Buffy lied not wanting to tell him she wasn't allowed because she had to do the cleaning for her drunken Aunt and Uncle.

"Maybe some other time then?" Parker asked sounding put out.

"Yeah, definitely some other time. Another time is definitely of the good." Buffy told him, really wanting to go with him.

"Ok, we'll arrange it some other time." Parker smiled at her.

"Well I'll see you around." Buffy walked away with a large smile on her face.

Buffy was walking home as she walked past an alley she felt herself being pulled in.

"Don't move hunny. It'll only hurt for a second." The man slurred into her ear, her senses were assaulted by his foul breath, bad body odour and the smell of alcohol that covered him.

Buffy screamed but his hand moved quickly to her mouth to cover it.

"Sshh. Wouldn't want anyone to interrupt us." The man said pressing himself against her. Buffy was repulsed, tears started to form in her eyes as she heard the man undo his zipper.

"I think we would want someone to interrupt." A voice said from behind before turning the man around and punching him in the face.

**A/N: "Mirror, Mirror on the wall whose the evilest of them all..." I ask smiling.**

**"Angelus!" The mirror cries.**

**"No dammit I am!" I scream at the mirror before smashing it.**

**Lol well who is the saviour Spike, Parker, or maybe someone else... review and you'll get the next chapter sooner. Also sorry its kinda short.**


	5. Chapter 5: Knight Unmasked

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Buffy or Angel characters bla bla bla.**

**A/N: Well for this chappy you have Three Doors Down to thank 'cause I was listening to them and I had the sudden urge to write this story so here is another chappy.**

**Chapter 5: Knight Unmasked**

Buffy looked towards her rescuer with tears still streaking her face, the man was tall with spiky dark brown hair and deep chocolate brown eyes.

"Thank you." Buffy sighed as she leaned back against the wall leaning her head on the cool surface.

"Come on let's get you out of here." He said slowly walking towards her and lightly taking a hold of her arm walked her out of the alley. "I'm Angel."

"Buffy." She told him softly then it clicked he was one of Spike's friends. She squeezed her eyes tightly shut not even wanting to think about him.

"Are you okay?" Angel asked then realising the stupidity of his question went to correct himself. "I'm sorry after what just…"

"It's okay, I just… it doesn't matter." She looked away.

"You can tell me." Angel told her.

"Well, could you maybe not… tell anyone what… just happened." Buffy blinked back the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes.

"Of course not, I would never… I won't tell anyone I promise." Angel told her sincerely. "I'll walk you home if you want."

"No, I can manage." Buffy told him quickly thinking of an explanation she couldn't have him anywhere near her Aunt or Uncle.

"Are you sure?" Angel asked not wanting to leave her to get hurt again.

"No really it's fine my house is just a few blocks away." Buffy put on a brave face and smiled at him.

"Okay…" Angel agreed to happy about it.

"Well I'll see you." Buffy called out as she walked away, as soon as his back was turned tears flowed freely down her cheeks. She wasn't watching where she was going and banged into someone.

Buffy landed on her back with someone sprawled on top of her. She looked up and into icy blue eyes.

"Might have known you never could watch where you were…" He trailed off as he seen the tear marks on her face and more that threatened to fall. "It wasn't that hard a fall."

"And what makes you think it was that?" Buffy asked angrily as she pushed him off her, and tried to stand but her ankle collapsed underneath her. "Look what you did!" Buffy shouted angrily at him. She then thought of her Aunt and Uncle who would be furious that she had come home late because there chores wouldn't have been done. New tears formed in her eyes at the thoughts of what might happen.

"Let me look at it." Spike said as he gently picked up her foot and placed it in his lap. Buffy tried to pull it out but he gently pulled it back. "I'm not gonna hurt you, I'm just seein' how bad it is." He gently touched it and she winced.

"It hurts." She told him softly as he touched further up her leg.

"What her you on about it's your ankle not your leg." He looked up at her and seen her eyes were closed tightly in pain. He slowly lifted the leg of her jeans up and seen angry red scars some healed others looked fresh and one deep one was bleeding.

"No!" Buffy covered her leg and tried to move away from him but he moved towards her and gently took a hold of her shoulders and stopped her movements.

"Stop." He told her softly and she did. "Why?" He asked such a simple question but one which would involve a complicated answer. An answer she was defiantly not ready to share with the outside world let alone Spike.

"It's none of your business." Buffy told him, it was meant to come out sounding angry, but instead came out soft.

"Your right it's not." Spike replied, he knew she never liked him why would she tell him one of her deepest dark secrets. "I'll help you home."

"No, I'm fine I can manage." Buffy told him quickly.

"Fine, I know where I'm not wanted." Spike said angrily before getting up and starting to walk off."

"Spike!" Buffy shouted after him.

"See you around Summers." Spike replied without even looking back.

Buffy sighed to herself, she didn't like but… but what, she didn't like him what did she care if he was angry with her. She then thought of the walk home, but actually getting 'home' would be the worst experience of the day.

**A/N: I would like to thank my beautiful reviewers you should know that I wrote this on the 6/6/05 but I'm writing on my mum's laptop so I don't know when I'll get it transferred to my pc well well until nest time**


	6. Chapter 6: Protective of my Enemy

**Disclaimer: Yeah I know the characters don't belong to me …yeah yeah Joss and ME own them I really don't care. Sniffles**

**A/N: Well I would again like to thank all my reviewers: Katie Rodney, Caitlin, spuffygurl11, Casey, Rowan Rice, Ember91, Moonjava, Mony19, Elizance, and Emy. Thank you, you are the reason I am writing for. Well on with the story.**

**Chapter 6: Protective of my Enemy**

Buffy woke up and looked towards her clock and seen it only read 03:07. She had come home to find her uncle passed out and her aunt was nowhere to be found. She had quickly done the housework before retreating to the comfort of her room.

Buffy slowly got out of her bed her ankle nearly fully healed, she had always been an unusually fast healer. She pulled on a pair of sweats, a tee shirt and a hooded sweatshirt, before carefully opening her window and climbing out.

She dropped quietly to the ground and walked, she didn't know where, she just needed to clear her head that was buzzing with so many thoughts.

Buffy looked up after a while and seen her feet had taken her to the Giles'. She sighed deeply and thought of the people who lived there. They were so different, William, Spike was so different from how he used to be.

Flashback 

"_Buffy say hello to William him and his father are going to be staying with us for a little while. So why don't you take him to off to play." Joyce told her daughter._

"_Ok, but where is he?" Little Buffy asked not seeing any boy._

"_Come out, Will, she's not going to hurt you." Giles said looking like he was speaking to himself. Then slowly a small boy emerged from behind him. The boy was small with brown curly hair and deep blue eyes._

"_Hi." William said shyly looking at his feet._

"_Hiya Will, come on I'll show you my tree house." Buffy said running up to him and taking his hand before pulling him along towards the garden._

End of Flashback 

Buffy smiled at the memory, the little boy she knew then and the person he had become were two completely different people. She wondered what had changed.

"Summers." A gruff voice came from behind her. She turned to find herself face to face with Spike, his clothes were slightly rumpled and his hair mused and the slight smell of alcohol drifted towards her. "What you doing here, again?"

"Just walking." She told him looking over him.

"Right and my house is just in the neighbour-hood. I'm sure you weren't walking past hoping to see me." Spike curled his tongue and winked at her.

"Gross Spike, what even make you think…" Buffy started but Spike cut her off.

"Or maybe it's my old man your after, his he really your type?" Spike asked.

"Spike your drunk and to answer your question, no I'm not 'after Giles'." Buffy told him turning intending to walk away.

"Come on Summers don't lave yet the fun hasn't even started." Spike told her walking around her so he was facing her.

"Look Spike, your drunk and I'm not in the mood for you." Buffy went to push past him but he grabbed her arm, not forcefully enough to hurt her but enough to keep her in place.

"I'm not drunk, Buffy." Spike said using her first name which was unusual. Buffy sighed and looked at him.

"Spike I'm tired and it's been a long night can we just…" Buffy started but was cut off by a voice behind them.

"Hey goldilocks that's were you run off to. So where's your boyfriend?" The man from the alley asked he stumbled drunkenly.

"You know him." Spike's attitude instantly changing from slightly drunk to fully aware.

"He…" Buffy looked up at Spike a frightened expression in her eyes.

"What did he do to you?" Spike asked feeling his temper rise at the thought of his man touching Buffy.

"We was having a bit of fun before, we at least I was, then her boy friend or something has to come along and ruin it. I mean I didn't think I'd ever seen you again, well lucky I need. So why don't you be a good lad and leave us to it." The man slurred, as he got closer. Spike pushed Buffy behind him, shielding her from the drunken man.

"Look ere, mate. I won't be leaving you to anything with her. So if I was you I would back off." Spike retorted furiously at the man as he grinded his teeth.

"I just want to have a bit of fun with the girl. I promise I'll make it quick, how much do you want for her?" The guy asked smirking and fishing out his wallet.

"Well if your offering money…" Spike seemed to consider this for a moment, Buffy stood frozen behind him not believing he might actually agree to this, she thought of running but Spike had and arm around her. Suddenly the arm was removed and all she heard was a loud 'crack'. Buffy looked in front of Spike to see the man lying on the ground with his nose bleeding. "I don't want it. I hear that you've come anywhere near her and you'll regret it." The man was smart enough to stay quiet.

Spike turned around and walked a few steps before he was pulled around and kneed in the groin the man then punched him in the face and Spike fell to the ground. The man turned to face Buffy and his eyes burned with fire.

"Spike." Buffy cried as Spike coughed and spluttered on the ground.

"Now girl where were…" The man was cut off when he unexpectedly fell to the ground having had his legs kicked out from under him by Spike.

"I don't know where were we?" Spike asked as he punched the man in the face repeatedly before kneeing him the groin a couple of times. The man looked next to unconsciousness by the time Spike got up. Spike had a bleeding lip and a swollen eye. He through the man one last disgusted look before turning to find Buffy staring at him with grateful eyes.

She moved towards him to help as she seen him limp.

"Thanks." Spike said as he leaned on her for support as they made there way towards his house.

**A/N: Ooooo spuffyness and it's kinda long woohoo go me wel please review this chappy im just about to start writing another one so should be up today or tomorrow.**


	7. Chapter 7: I'll Clean Your Wounds

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Buffy or Angel characters yea yea I know they belong to Joss and ME.**

**A/N: Yea go me 2 chappy's in one day I'm getting good at this. Well thank you to reviewers please continue your wonderful praise or criticism of my little fic.**

**Chapter 7: I'll Clean Your Wounds While You Clean My Soul**

Buffy helped Spike into his house and he collapsed on the sofa in pain.

"Spike, are you okay?" Buffy asked worriedly, looking at his bleeding lip and swollen eye.

"Yeah, luv, I'm good." He managed to get out sitting up slightly. Buffy stood up and walked towards the kitchen and searched for the first aid box. She found it and went back to were Spike sat.

"Let me clean you up." She told him as she kneeled down in front of him.

"I'm fine, Summers. You don't have to fuss over me." Spike told her trying to sit up just to slouch back down again.

Buffy paid no attention to him and opened the first aid box and took out what she needed. She then went back into the kitchen to get a wet cloth and bowl of water. She came back to find him in the same position she had left him in. His eyes were closed and he looked so much like the William she had known before.

She knelt down in front of him and placed the bowl of water in his lap.

"Hold this." She told him as she dipped her cloth in before bringing it up to his face. She slowly moved the cloth over his mouth and cheek, removing the blood that had stained there.

Spike opened his eyes and looked down at her as she dipped the cloth into the bowl removing all the blood from it before taking it back out and slowly moving it over his swollen eye. He visibly flinched when she touched a particularly sensitive bit.

"Sorry, I…" She started apologising but Spike cut her off.

"It's okay, luv." He told her sincerely looking into her eyes, they then just noticed how close they were to each other. Spike moved slightly closer but Buffy moved back placing the cloth into the bowl and taking the bowl out of his lap and placed it on the floor. She applied the necessary things from the first aid box before returning to the kitchen with the items she had borrowed.

Buffy looked at the clock on the wall and it read 5 o clock she sighed knowing by the time she got back to the house and changed it would nearly be time to get up again. Knowing she wasn't going to get much sleep didn't please her, so she thought she best leave soon.

"Spike I should…" Buffy started but was cut off by Spike who had managed to find his feet.

"You should stay and get some sleep, I mean by the time you get home and everything it'll nearly be time to get up. You can take my spare bed in my room. Oh course only if you want." Spike told her while slowly walking towards her.

"I should really get back Spike." Buffy went to head for the doors but Spike stopped her.

"Buffy," he said softly.

"Yes." She said in a tone just as soft.

"Stay, I don't want you going back out there. He could still be there and I don't want to leave you to get hurt." Spike told her softly while looking into her eyes trying to convey his emotions to her. He really didn't want her going out there alone, ever.

"Okay." Buffy sighed, knowing he was right, the guy could still be there.

"Come on then." Spike told her smiling as she followed him to his room.

**A/N: Just a short sweet lil Spuffy one. Well were do we go from here? Please review thank x x x**


	8. Chapter 8: Confusion

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Buffy or Angel characters, I know okay stop rubbing it in, they belong to Joss and all those other people who aren't me.**

**A/N: Well again thank you to my lovely reviewers whom I love dearly. Well here is the next chappy.**

**Chapter 8: Confusion**

Buffy woke the next morning and looked around her surroundings not knowing where she was. She sat up in bed as everything came back to her. Not being able to sleep, seeing Spike, the guy from the alley. Buffy sighed as she looked around, across the room Spike lay on his bed still asleep. Buffy looked at the clock and seen it was only 6:30 she yawned realising she had had next to no sleep.

She looked over at Spike trying to figure out what had happened last night. Everything had changed when he had protected her from the guy. She was confused her feelings were all over the place and she didn't know what to do. She decided she better get home so she could get ready for school.

Buffy walked down the stairs and went to leave but was stopped by the man in front of her. Rupert Giles.

Giles looked up as Buffy descended the stairs lost in her own little world, which would be why she never stopped until she was two feet away from him.

"Buffy?" Giles questioned wondering what on earth she was doing in his house at 6:30 in the morning.

"Hi." Buffy said weakly looking up at the old friend of her mothers.

"Buffy not that I'm not happy to see you but what are you doing here?" Giles asked wondering if he actually wanted to know the answer.

"I…" Buffy went to answer but heard a noise and turned around to find Spike standing at the bottom of the stairs. He was only wearing a pair of black jeans, leaving Buffy to see his well-sculptured chest and wash board abs. His hair was also slightly dishevelled from sleep. Buffy took in his appearance and became speechless until Spike awakened her from her trance.

"She something you fancy, luv?" Spike asked in a cocky tone while curling his tongue. Buffy shook her head wondering what had gotten into her.

"No." Buffy simply stated before turning back to Giles. "I have to go, so yeah that's what I'm gonna do now, go." Buffy babbled before walking past Giles and out the door.

"Care to explain, William?" Giles asked his son.

"There's nothing to explain." Spike told his dad before walking towards the kitchen, but he was stopped by a firm hand on his shoulder.

"I think there is, so tell me what happened last night." Giles said while leading his son towards the sofa.

"Buffy was walking about I seen her, asked her if she wanted to stop over because it was late she said yes. End of story." Spike told his father flatly. He didn't want his father to know what had happened, for some reason he didn't quite know.

Buffy walked towards her locker but was stopped by Parker, Buffy was feeling extra happy today because when she had gotten home she had found a note from her aunt and uncle telling her they were going to be gone for two weeks.

"Hi Buffy." Parker said as he approached Buffy.

"Hey." Buffy said as she placed some books into her locker.

"So, I was wondering if you were free tonight. 'Cause if you were then maybe we could so something." Parker asked seemingly shy.

"Yeah, I'm free tonight, so what do you wanna do?" Buffy asked as they started to walk together, happy that she was finally going to have the chance to go out with Parker.

"Well I want it to be a surprise." Parker told her while flashing her a winning smile.

"Great I love surprises." Buffy stated just before she was engulfed by a big hug.

"Buffy, oh my goodness we were worried we hadn't seen you for two days and wondered what had happened and now I'm babbling so I'm gonna be quiet." Willow then trailed off just noticing Parker, one of the most popular guys at school.

"Thanks for your concern Wills but as you can see I'm fine. Sorry you were worried but there was no need to be. So why don't we take a walk and you can tell me what's been going on. Bye Parker." Buffy waved over her shoulder as her and Willow walked away.

"You were talking to Parker!" Willow squealed in excitement. "I mean he's like one of the most popular guys in school and I kinda over heard you're going on a date with him."

"Yeah, I am. He's just so sweet and I don't know…" Buffy trailed off as she sighed as a dreamy smile came across her face.

"Ooo Buffy's got it bad." Willow joked as she nudged the blonde. "Ooo it's Oz and he's walking toward us okay deep breathe, calm, be calm."

As Oz approached Buffy whispered in Willow's ear. "Now who's got it bad." Buffy laughed as Willow's face turned the colour of her hair.

Buffy walked away leaving Willow and Oz to speak as she looked behind her at the couple she banged into some one and nearly fell but they caught her. She looked up into deep brown eyes and melted.

"I'm sorry I wasn't watching where I was…"

"No it was me I was looking behind and…" They both laughed it off and looked at there position before moving away into there own respected space.

"So how are you?" Angel asked wondering if she had gotten home okay yesterday.

"I'm better and I still can't thank you enough for what you did." Buffy started trying to convey just how thankful she was.

"Ooo looks like Peaches is a hero again. Don't you ever get bored of saving damsels in distress?" Spike asked leaning on Angel's shoulder.

"Don't you ever stop being jealous of that fact. What happened to you anyway? Another fight I take it." Angel stated while shoving Spike off his shoulder after taking in his swollen eye.

"How did you guess Peaches, am I really that transparent?" Spike asked while putting his hand to his heart in mock-hurt.

"Most of the time, yes." Angel said smiling at Spike's antics.

"So how do you two know each other?" Spike asked wondering how they knew each other and how well they knew each other.

"Like you said Spike, he was just saving another damsel in distress." Buffy told him cryptically before walking off.

"She is something." Angel said to no one in particular, while looking to where the blonde had walked off to.

"Too bad you're taken, huh Peaches." Spike smirked while patting Angel on the back. They both then looked to where the blonde was and seen her again talking to Parker.

"And that was something I was hoping not to see." Angel stated not liking the closeness of Buffy and Parker not because he wanted Buffy for himself, but because he knew what Parker was like.

"Well if the ponce tries anything he's as good as dead." Spike promised and Angel seen the truth of the statement in his eyes, maybe there was more between the two blondes than he had originally thought.

**A/N: Ooo so they know what Parkers like well what does that mean? Well review to find out, I'm wondering wither to make Spike have a girlfriend or not? What do you think? Well as always please make my day and review x x x.**


	9. Chapter 9: Dates and Dancing

A/N: Yes I am sooooo soooo sooo soooo sorry that I haven't updated for so long things have mean pretty hectic the past few weeks because I'm moving house and well have to clean up and box up and stuff also a lot of drama for the parents and social stuff as well but finally it's here my update it's not exactly the best piece of fiction but you guys deserved an update so here it is.

Disclaimer: so yeah I don't own any of the characters they belong to Joss and all those other great people. Also i don't own the song it belongs to HIM.

A/N2: Yeah so an extra apology very sorry hopefully it won't take so long next time. yeah thanks to demongirl i forgot to write a discliamer for the song so sorry about that.

Chapter 9: Dates and Dancing

Buffy walked into her first class of the day and took a seat near the back next to Xander. The bell rang and the teacher went to begin class before she had said the first word Spike walked in.

"Well, well Mr Giles I am rather surprised you even turned up." Mrs Baird, the history teacher, said.

"So am I." Spike replied which earned a laugh from some of the students.

"Well, then take a seat and we can begin." Mrs Baird told him, Spike scanned the room and found an empty seat beside Buffy and sat down there.

Buffy was busy copying notes from the boards when she looked down and seen a note on her desk.

'I seen you with Abram's this morning.' It read she looked beside her and seen Spike knowing it was from him.

'What? Jealous?' She wrote back.

'You wish princess. I'm just saying he's a player, be careful.'

'I'll be fine. Why do you care anyways?'

'Who said that I did? I was only giving you some advice.'

The bell rang as Buffy picked up the note, and her face fell, well duh obviously he didn't care and why does that bother me?

888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Buffy waited for Parker outside the school that afternoon, where he had told her to meet him. Buffy felt someone walk up behind her she looked around and seen Angel.

"Hey." Buffy waved to him.

"Hi, you waiting for someone?" Angel asked looking around for anyone who might be coming towards them.

"Yeah, Parker, he said he'd give me a ride home." Buffy told moving to sit down on the steps, Angel sat down beside her.

"Yeah. I heard something about you dating Parker." He said wondering if Parker was telling the truth.

"We're going on a date tonight. I'll see how that goes before I make plans for another one." Buffy told him wondering who he heard from. Buffy looked up and seen Parker walking towards them, Angel seen her looking up and seen him as well.

"Parker." Angel greeted plainly.

"Angel." Parker said in the same tone. "Hey Buffy, you ready to go?"

"Yeah sure. I'll see you later, Angel." Buffy said as she stood up and walked towards Parker.

"Bye, Buffy." Angel replied as they walked away towards Parker's car.

"So it's started. I don't like this one bit." Spike said as he came to stand beside Angel.

"Well there's nothing you can do about it, and it's not like I'm jumping for joy about it either. She's too good for Parker." Angel replied before walking towards his own ride.

"You could say that again, Peaches." Spike told him before walking towards his own car, just as he was about to get in he was stopped by a hand on his arm.

"Blondie Bear, do you think you could give me a ride home, 'cause like the guy that was meant to be taking me home as like a car I don't even know the name of so..." Harmony asked moving her manicured hand onto his chest.

"Whatever Harm." Spike replied opening the door for her, before climbing in the car himself.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Parker walked into the Bronze with Buffy on his arm. They had just been to dinner. Parker was wearing jeans and a black shirt and Buffy was wearing a denim skirt that came to mid-thigh, a black spaghetti strap top. Her hair was down and curled, her make-up was lightly done and on her feet she wore black ankle boots.

They walked over to an empty table and sat down as Parker left to get the drinks Willow came over to the table.

"Hey, so how's it going?" The redhead asked excitedly.

"It's going great, he's been so sweet and a real gentleman." Buffy swooned.

"Sounds very exciting." Spike drawled from behind Buffy.

"Spike." Willow chastised.

"Actually it is Spike. Now why don't you go back to Harmony and have an 'exciting' time with her." Buffy replied with fake sweetness.

"As you wish princess." Spike mock bowed and left.

"He's just so..." Buffy trailed off, just now as he was walking away taking in his appearance, he wore is usual tight black jeans but instead of his usual black tee shirt he wore a midnight blue shirt, that really brought out his eyes. "Hot." Buffy finished.

"What?" Willow balked, wondering if she heard Buffy right.

"Em I mean, uh." Buffy blushed not really thinking she had said it out loud.

"Buffy...Oh look Parker's coming so I'll leave you to it." Willow said as she walked away from the table back to her other friends.

"Hey Buffy, who was that?" Parker asked as he returned with the drinks.

"Oh just Willow." Buffy replied taking a sip of her drink, it tasted like alcohol. "What is this, Parker?" She motioned to the drink.

"Rum and coke." Parker replied looking sheepish. "If you don't like it I can get you something else."

"No, it's fine." Buffy took a small sip and looked up and seen Spike heading towards the table. She took a deep calming breathe as he stood right in front of the table.

"Can I do something for you?" Parker asked calmly, wondering what Spike was doing, they weren't exactly the best of friends.

"We were just wondering if you wanted to join us." He motioned to the table across the room, at the table sat, Angel, Faith, Cordelia, Xander, Oz, Willow, Anya, Harmony and Scott. Right beside them playing pool was the rest of the football team and some cheerleaders.

Parker looked at Buffy wondering what she wanted to do.

"Sure, why not." Buffy said as she picked up her drink.

They made their way over and sat down Buffy ended up in between Spike and Parker.

"Oh come on Willow, HIM is so much better than the Backstreet Boys." Faith told Willow.

"No way, all that death and darkness and I mentioned death right. I mean you can't beat a good Backstreet Boys song." Willow retorted.

Angel went to speak but was cut of by Faith.

"Mention Barry Manilow and I will kill you." Faith said smirking at her boy friend.

"I wasn't going to." Angel told her not looking her in the eye.

"It's okay honey, I don't love you for your taste in music." Faith told him kissing him on the lips.

"So what do you think B? HIM or the Backstreet Boys?" Faith asked Buffy.

"Definitely HIM. Sorry Wills but you can't get better than 'Your Sweet 666' or 'Join Me in Death'" Buffy told her friends. She smiled slightly as her favourite song came on.

"Come on B let's dance." Faith said dragging the blonde to the dance floor as 'Your Sweet 666, By HIM' came on.

**There are things you should know **

**The distance between us seems to grow **

**But you're holding on strong **

**Oh how hard it's to let go, oh so hard to let go**

Spike looked over at Buffy as she and Faith danced they had already gathered a crowd of guys around them, with their sensual movements.

**I'm waiting for your call and I'm ready to take**

**Your six six six in my heart **

**I'm longing for your touch and I welcome **

**Your sweet six six six in my heart **

Buffy looked over at the table and seen Parker looking at her. She smiled at him, she looked around their table and seen Spike starring at her. She looked into his eyes, his eyes had darkened with lust and were now a deep dark blue, she only then realised she couldn't look away. She kept dancing while looking deep into his eyes.

**I'm losing my faith in you **

**You don't want it to be true **

**But there's nothing you can do **

**There's nothing you can do - Yes, I've lost my faith in you**

Harmony talking to him broke the spell and he looked away only to find she had asked him which colour she looked best in. he tried to catch Buffy's eye again but she had turned away.

**I'm waiting for your call and I'm ready to take **

**Your six six six in my heart **

**I'm longing for your touch and I welcome **

**Your sweet six six six in my heart**

**How long we have to wait **

**For love is fading so slowly **

**I know it's too late **

**Oh my god you're so lonely **

**I'm waiting for your call and I'm ready to take **

**Your six six six in my heart I**

**'m longing for your touch and I welcome **

**Your sweet six six six in my heart **

**I'm ready for your call and I'm ready to take **

**Your six six six in my heart **

**I'm longing for your touch and I welcome**

**Your sweet six six six in my heart**

**In my heart **

**In my heart **

**In my heart**


	10. Chapter 10: Flirting and Fantasizing

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Buffy or Angel characters, they belong to Joss and ME.

**A/N: Yep its taken AGES for an update but things have been busy but hopefully the next update will be sooner. I would like to thank my reviewers I doubt there would be a story without them so thank you. Also this continues on from the last chapter.**

Chapter 10: Flirting and Fantasizing 

As the song finished Buffy and Faith returned to the table that was now missing Harmony, Angel and Parker.

"Where'd Parker go?" Buffy asked knowing she had just seen him there moments before.

"He went to the bathroom." Willow told her but didn't want to mention that Harmony had followed quickly behind.

"Where's Angel and Harmony?" Faith asked just noticing the absence of the other two.

"Angel went to get drinks and Harmony, well I don't know where Harmony went." Xander answered looking around, Angel then joined them with drinks for everyone.

"Where's Parker?" Angel asked not noticing Harmony was gone.

"Right here." Parker said as he sat next to Buffy and put his arm around her. "So I'm having a party tomorrow night. Everyone's coming right?"

"Yeah." Everyone answered except Buffy.

"What about you Buff?" Parker asked slightly slurring his voice.

"Yeah, sure." Buffy answered removing herself from Parker's arm.

"It'll be fun I promise." Parker told her pulling her to him and kissing her, after a few seconds Buffy pulled away and noticed Spike had left.

Spike left after he watched Parker throw himself on Buffy, not that he cared, he just didn't want to watch, and this was not jealousy he was feeling. He headed towards the bar and waited to be served.

"What do you want?" The barman asked impatiently.

"I'll have a beer, no make that a Jack Daniels." Spike told him feeling the need to get drunk.

Spike had, had four beers and at least ten shots of god-knows what when Xander found him.

"Spike man, you've been over here for an hour, what are you doing?" Xander asked as he watched Spike knock back another shot.

"Getting pissed Harris. What does it bleeding look like." Spike told him his voice slightly slurred.

"Well why don't you ease up on the shots and come back to the table." Xander asked as he helped his friend up.

"I can walk fine myself Harris." Spike told him as he walked with a slight stagger. "What time is it?" Spike asked as he noticed the club was still pretty full.

"It's only 9." Xander told him as they neared the table. Spike went to sit down but noticed Buffy walking towards them bathroom and followed her. "Spike where are you…" Xander trailed off knowing he probably just seen some girl.

"Summers wait up." Spike called out and Buffy turned around to look at him.

"Spike? Are you drunk?" Buffy asked noticing the smell of alcohol coming from him.

"Only a bit." Spike told her. "He's not right for you."

"Who isn't?" Buffy asked wondering what Spike was going on about.

"Abram's. He's a no-good cheating, bastard." Spike slurred out.

"Look Spike, your drunk and well we're not having this conversation." Buffy told him as she walked away.

"Summers wait." Spike said as he ran around in front of her to block her path. "I need to warn you about him."

"Spike I can take care of myself I don't need to be warned about Parker. I can make up my own mind about people." Buffy told while trying to move past him. "Spike move, please."

When she said please Spike moved to the side but still called after her.

"Be careful, love. I know him better than you and I know what he's like." With that said Spike turned and staggered back to their table. There was only Xander, Cordy, Angel and Faith left at the table everyone else was either dancing or at the bar.

"Where'd you go Spike?" Xander asked as he sat down at the table.

"Tried to tell the bint about him." Spike sighed before continuing. "Wouldn't listen though, stubborn chit."

"Who?" Xander asked completely confused.

"Summers." Spike stated looking at Xander like he was a complete idiot.

"Oh you mean Buffy. Tell her about who?" Xander asked then looked embarrassed by the looks everyone was giving him. "Oh right him, yeah." Xander laughed embarrassed.

"He's talking about Parker, you idiot." Cordy told him sighing and shaking her head at her boy friend.

"I knew that." Xander said now wearing a red tinge to his cheek.

"Knew what?" Buffy asked as she sat back at the table this time opposite from Spike.

"What an idiot Abram's is." Spike told her. Buffy looked at him questionably before standing up.

"Spike we have to talk, now." Buffy stated as she pulled him from his seat and moved them to a quieter part of the Bronze.

"So, love. Now you have me alone what do you want to do?" Spike asked seductively before curling his tongue, behind his teeth.

"Look Spike, me and Parker is nothing to do with you, so I don't know what you've been telling the others but stop it okay. Parker is a nice guy and sure he might have been slightly drunk tonight but so are you and he has been a lot nicer to me than you." Buffy ranted and when she was finished she seen Spike looking at her intensely.

"Look Summers. I know Abram's and he might seem all nice and sweet, a proper gent n' all, but give it a week maybe even two and he'll turn nasty, I can guarantee it." Spike told her moving closer to her. "And when that happens, I'll have my rights at saying I told you so. But we know there are more interesting things to talk about than Parker Abrams." Spike smirked down at her.

"Spike your drunk." Buffy stated, looking at the passion burning in his azure eyes.

"Wouldn't you like it better if I wasn't?" Spike questioned whispering in her ear.

"Spike, no." Buffy pushed him off her and moved away.

"You want me Summers. And sooner or later you're gonna have to fess up." Spike called after her, as she rushed out of the Bronze.

Buffy ran all the way home not stopping until she got there, once she was in the house she collapsed on the couch and sighed. Spike's voice circling around in her head.

"You want me Summers." Did she, did she like him and not Parker. She shook her head and sighed.

_Buffy walked into school and was approached by Spike._

"_Buffy, we need to talk." Spike told her softly as he pulled her into an empty classroom._

"_Spike, last night you were drunk and I know you didn't mean anything you…" She started to say but was cut off by the finger Spike pressed softly against her mouth._

"_Pet, Buffy, I love you." Spike told her before pressing his lips against hers in a soft kiss. The kiss grew more passionate and Spike pushed Buffy against the wall. Buffy's hands found their way into is hair, which was surprisingly soft for all the gel he must put in it. _

"_Spike." Buffy panted as she broke the kiss and felt Spike's talented lips find her neck. "I love you too Spike." She brought his face to hers and kissed him pouring all her love and devotion into the kiss. _

_She broke away from him at the sound of beeping._

She awoke with a start and looked around to find herself in her Aunt's living room on the couch.

"Oh god." Buffy said into the night as the thoughts of her dream came back to her.

A/N: Muhahahaha I am evil, making you think that it was real nope hahaha just a dream a good dream but just a dream, well I'm about to write the next chappy it's gonna be Parker's Party and it's gonna be pretty long I think. Well as always please review.


	11. Chapter 11: Parties and Problems Part1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Buffy or Angel characters they belong to Joss and ME.**

**A/N: Look at that, now that was fast wasn't it, lol.**

Chapter 11: Party's and Problems 

Spike woke the next morning with a killer headache as the night's events came back to him. He remembered seeing Buffy with Parker, getting drunk and talking with Buffy. He couldn't exactly remember the conversation, just that it had been about her and Parker.

Buffy woke to see the light streaming through the window, she went to roll over but fell off the couch in the process. Buffy moaned tiredly before pulling herself up. She wondered what she was doing on the couch, which made memories from last night resurface.

_Flashback _

"_Spike your drunk." Buffy stated, looking at the passion burning in his azure eyes._

"_Wouldn't you like it better if I wasn't?" Spike questioned whispering in her ear._

"_Spike, no." Buffy pushed him off her and moved away._

"_You want me Summers. And sooner or later you're gonna have to fess up." Spike called after her, as she rushed out of the Bronze._

End of Flashback 

Then her dream came back to her, she shook her head trying to forget the images of Spike kissing her, her running her hands through his soft hair.

"No, no, no!" Buffy shouted as she stood up trying to rid herself of the thoughts. She then remembered that tonight it was Parker's party.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Buffy stood outside Faith's house and knocked on the door, all the girl's had decided to get ready there.

"Hey B." Faith said as she answered the door and moved to the side to allow Buffy to enter.

"Hey." Buffy said as she walked into the house was which was relatively big and looked quite comfy.

"This way, everyone else is already here." Faith told her as she led the way up the stairs, they turned right and continued further down the hall until they reached then end and there was a door that led to Faith's room.

Anya, Cordy, Willow and Tara were all sat chatting and eating snacks.

"Hey guys." Buffy said as she placed her bag down beside the others.

"Hi." Everyone greeted.

"So what's everyone wearing?" Cordy asked as she walked over to her bag to take out her clothes. Everyone else followed suit except Faith who made her way to her closet.

"Well I just bought this new dress that shows off all the right things, which should get me many orgasms tonight." Anya smiled happily as she held up a red dress that went to about mid thigh and showed quite a bit of cleavage.

"Very nice." Cordy nodded her head in approval before turning to Buffy, Willow and Tara. "Well?"

"Erm, well I have these." Willow said as she went into her bag and pulled out a light blue skirt with flowers on it that fell to her knees, she then took out a yellow peasant style top, followed by a pair of cute white flip-flops.

"Willow, we're going to party not to visit your grandma." Cordy sighed, while shaking her head slightly. "Nice shoes though."

"Thanks." Willow grinned; it was unusual to get any kind of compliment from Cordy.

"Tara?" Cordelia questioned looking at the shy girl.

Tara took out of her bag a dress (Think Once More With Feeling)

"Wow, that's really nice." Cordy told her sincerely sounding surprised.

"Th-thanks." Tara stuttered glad everyone liked her new dress.

"Last but not least, Buffy." Cordy said turning to the blonde who went into her bag and took out about five different out fits.

"I couldn't decide what to wear." Buffy shrugged at the looks she got.

"Good, maybe Willow could wear one of these out fits." Cordy stated looking through the clothes. "This one, would look good on Willow."

Cordy held up a light denim skirt that came to just below mid-thigh and deep emerald green spaghetti strap top.

"And you can wear your flip-flops. It'll look really cute." Anya chimed in, holding up the out fit.

"Now, what else is there?" Cordy asked looking through the outfits, she then held up a dirty coloured denim skirt that came just above mid thigh and lilac spaghetti strap top, paired up a pair of white flip-flops similar to Willow's. "Yeah this will look good."

"What are you wearing Cordy?" willow asked as neither she nor Faith had shown what they were wearing.

"Well…" Cordelia said going into her bag and taking out a white mini skirt and a hot pink halter top with a pair of black pointy leather boots.

"Wow, Cordy, that's really nice." Willow praised as the brunette held up her out fit.

"Well that just leave me then." Faith said as she walked out the bathroom in her outfit, she wore a black leather mini skirt white leather boots and a white tube top.

"You'll be getting many orgasms tonight." Anya stated as Faith showed off her outfit.

"Well now we have to decide what to do with our hair." Cordy said while hanging all the outfits up.

"I'm curling mine." Faith told them as she took off her outfit and hung it up before changing into some sweat pants and a tank top.

"I was just going to leave mine." Willow and Tara said at the same time, they looked at each other and smiled before turning to face Cordelia.

"No way." Cordy told them as she walked around them trying to think what to do.

"Oh, I know what to do Wills." Buffy said as she walked over to Willow. "Do you have hair spray and moose?" Buffy asked Faith.

"Yeah sure, I'll go get them." Faith answered as she walked over to her dresser and rummaged through the drawers before coming back with them.

"Thanks. Right Wills, you better get showered and wash your hair." Buffy told Willow pushing her towards the bathroom.

"So Buffy what are doing to your hair?" Cordy asked still thinking about what to do to Tara's hair.

"You'll see." Buffy told her cryptically smiling.

"Well I'm straightening it but curling the bottom." Cordy told them before clicking her fingers together. "I've got it. Tara you'll have to get showered etc, after Willow."

Tara nodded her head and got up to get her stuff ready.

"So Anya what about you?" Faith asked as she sat down on her bed and flicking through her cds thinking about which one to put on.

"I'm straightening it, nothing fancy, can't have it getting in the way when I'm trying to have orgasms." Anya told them while absently flipping through a magazine.

"I'm hungry, Faith can we order a pizza or something." Cordy asked looking through some of Faith's other CDs.

"Sure." Faith handed Cordy the phone. "You should order two."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

It was five hours later and everyone was nearly ready. Willow stood in front of the mirror admiring herself, she had never looked this good before, her short hair (Think Season 4) was curled her make-up was, green eye shadow, mascara, foundation, eye liner and pink gloss for her lips.

Tara stood a little beside her wearing her dress, her hair was straightened but a few of the strands were curled, her make-up was done very lightly as well, she had on light blue eye shadow, foundation, mascara, eye liner and red lip gloss.

Faith was just putting the finishing touches on her make-up; she was wearing her white leather boots that went just over her knees, a very short leather mini skirt and a white tube top. Her hair was curled and she had on dark make-up; dark purple eye shadow, foundation, mascara, very dark eye liner and blood red lips.

Cordy had just finished changing, she was wearing her hot pink halter neck that showed the perfect amount of cleavage and showed a strip of her tanned stomach, she also wore her white mini skirt and finished the outfit with her black leather pointy boots that went just over her knees. Her hair was straight with the ends curled and her make-up was foundation, pink eye shadow, mascara, slightly dark eyeliner and clear gloss on her lips.

Anya was on the phone talking with other people who were going to be there. She wore her red dress that came to about mid-thigh and showed off quite a lot of cleavage. Her hair was straightened with a butterfly clip in the right hand side. Her make up was foundation, clear gloss for her lips, mascara and light pink eye shadow.

Buffy had just walked out of the bathroom and this was the first time the others had seen her with her make up and everything done. Buffy had spent nearly two hours in the bathroom, it had taken her at least and hour to cover up the marks on her legs and the bruises over the rest of her body.

"Wow, Buffy you look amazing." Willow admired, as she seen Buffy.

Buffy was wearing a lilac spaghetti strap top, a dirt denim coloured skirt and her white flip-flops. Her hair was twisted back, but with one loose section hanging down in a loose curl, her hair at the back was also curled. Her make up was quite light, she had on foundation, mascara, lilac eye shadow, dark eye liner and pink lip gloss.

**A/N: Yup it was pretty long if I do say so myself the next chapter will be the actual party please review x x x x**


	12. Chapter 12: Parties and Problems Part2

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Buffy or Angel characters they belong to Joss and ME.**

**A/N: Well it has been a while smiles sheepishly but I would like to start by giving a very very very large thank you to my kind and beautiful reviewers,  
KahnKomRomy: I nearly died when you said you were disappointed, but then I read on and I blushed, lol. Thank you for your kind reviews they are very much appreciated.**

**Claire: My name too, lol.**

**xxburning-dublinxx: Thanks for your constructive criticism, erm more about your comment later.**

**XspikeXbuffyX**

**blak-kat: Yup Spike is a, tool, no better way to put it lol. He'll get over it soon...I hope.**

**Chica De Los Ojos Cafe**

**Anyanka0705: Right well I read your comment read your profile and read your comment again lol, Simon Cowell of writing you say, I could be inclined to agree, lol. to answer your question yes Parker and Spike are in high school they were able to get drinks because they had fake id's, I know I wasn't to clear on that whole part and in the future I'll include more details about stuff like that. Thank you though for taking time to review my story and point out these things to me, ever considered being a Betta Reader?**

**Funkydevil206**

**Ember91**

**ShalBrenFan**

**Thanks to everyone who has also reviewed my stories in the past I've decided to personally thank all reviewer from now on instead on just using the loose term, "Reviewers." Well after receiving the constructive criticism form the last chapter I have decided to give up on the story...only joking yeah I know not funny I couldn't resist writing it but I am now looking for someone to Betta this story for me, if anyone is interested leave a review or email me well on with the story.**

**Open Your Eyes**

**Chapter 12: Parties and Problem's Part 2**

Buffy, Faith, Cordy and Anya stepped out of Angel's car followed by Willow, Tara, Oz, Spike and Xander stepping from Oz's Van. The group greeted each other before making their way towards Parker's house where the music was blaring, people littered the garden and everyone seemed to ask if they wanted a drink.

"Well Abrams, certainly knows how to throw a party." Faith said as they walked into the large house that was filled with people.

"Buffy!" Parker called making his way down the stairs that were directly in front of them, as he got to the bottom, Spike didn't miss the predatory look he gave Buffy, as he raked his gaze over her body shamelessly but apparently Buffy didn't notice.

"Hey Parker." Buffy walked over to him and hugged him before giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

"So what do you think?" Parker asked indicating to the party before leading her away from her friends.

"I'm sure they'll both be having many pleasurable orgasms tonight." Anya deadpanned, before catching the eye of a hot and guy. "Speaking of orgasms I think I may have found my partner for tonight." with that said Anya walked off towards the guy.

"Come on, let's dance." Faith said as she pulled Angel towards the room, the music seemed to be loudest in.

"You want a drink?" Oz asked Willow, she nodded and they left, making their way towards what they believed the kitchen was.

"Hi, I've not seen you around before, could I get you a drink?" A tall boy with blonde spiky hair and deep hazel eyes asked coming towards Tara. Tara blushed before nodding and took the boy's offered arm leaving only Xander, Spike and Cordy.

"Oh my God, I thought Harmony was going out with Jake not Adam," Cordy looked disbelievingly at Harmony as she threw herself against Jake and started kissing him.

"Well, luv, it is Harm, never did stick with one bloke at a time." Spike shrugged before moving off in search of the nearest drink, after seeing Parker and Buffy it was enough to make him want to get drunk, and he was never one to turn down free alcohol.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"The party's great, Parker." Buffy told him for the second time, she had noticed his slightly drunk state and shrugged it off, because it was his party and wasn't that what you were supposed to do at these things anyway.

"I thing it's one of my better ones, it's only improved by the fact your here." He said flashing her a winning smile, but then groaned as he heard a chirpy voice say his name.

"Hey Parker, absolutely great party I love it, I love all your parties, if you want latter we can hook up. You have my number right... I mean you should do I gave it to you like at least twenty different times so that should be enough. You look parched I'll go and fetch you a drink, don't move, I'll be right back." The blonde chirpy voiced girl said all in one breath before taking off in search of a drink suitable for her beloved Parker.

Buffy tried too stifle a giggle when the girl was gone but couldn't help herself and burst out laughing, which in turn caused Parker to laugh, as they began to walk around again.

"Does that sort of think happen often?" Buffy asked feeling more at ease with Parker again.

"Yeah, what can I say everyone loves me." It was meant to come out as joke but Buffy couldn't help but hear the light sincerity in his tone. Buffy just tried to laugh it off, as Parker handed her a drink.

"I don't really drink much." Buffy said as she smelled the drink and could smell the strong alcohol that resided within the paper cup.

"Come on Buff, it's only a little drink it won't kill you." Parker smiled and she gave a weak smile back before taking a drink of the alcohol. She drank it so fast she nearly spat it back out as the feel of the burning liquid hurt her throat. Parker saw her screwed up face and laughed. "You'll get used to it." He said as he handed her another drink.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Faith and Angel danced in the centre of the living room and dinning area that was being used as a dance floor, as the Dj's speakers were set up in there. Even with Faith being this close to him and the way she was dancing wasn't enough to make Angel forget about Buffy and Parker, the way he had acted around her and Angel had no doubt of what he would try and get from Buffy tonight. He knew Parker, and he wasn't used to not getting what he wanted and would use every means possible to get what he wanted.

"Angel." Faith sighed as she realised exactly what he was thinking about, the same thoughts had crossed her mind before she had told herself that Buffy knew how to take care of herself. "She's a big girl she can take care of herself. No doubt Spike will be drunk by now and watching her like a hawk, well a drunk hawk but a hawk none the less." At Angel's blank look she smiled, he was either trying to hide the fact he knew what she was talking about or he really was rather naive. she guess it the former as she looked into his deep brown eyes and saw his concern evaporate slightly as she reminded him of Spike.

"I know but you know Parker, and he doesn't like the words no. Spike may even be too drunk to do anything, but I'm sure Buffy is capable of taking care of herself." Angel replied, but the memory from the ally decided to rear its ugly head and he was unsure if Buffy would be able to fend off Parker.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Spike looked over at Parker, telling one of his many audiences a story that was no doubt boring as cardboard, the idiot looked so smug with his arm around Buffy's waist, while he told his story to his crowd of followers looking to him as though he were Moses when he split the red sea.

Spike picked up a shot of Jack Daniels and downed it and relished the burning of his throat as the liquid slid down it. Spike then felt a warm body against his and looked around to see a girl with short black hair that had read streaks in it, she had dark brown eyes and looked slightly Goth, in her black denim mini, her black biker boots and her low cut black tank top that was covered up a black mesh top. Different studded jewellery adorned her hands.

"Hey baby." The girl purred in his ear as she situated herself on his lap.

"Hi, luv. What brings you over here?" Spike asked as she wrapped a hand around his neck.

"Only, the deadly hansom figure of you." She replied silkily running her free hand over his chest as he sat there in only is black t-shirt and black jeans.

"Thanks for the compliments love. I can say that you aren't bad yourself." He replied, "Aren't bad at all." He repeated as he leaned forward and captured her lips with his in a smouldering kiss, as he tried to wipe all thoughts of blonde and hazel from his mind.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Buffy looked around as Parker told another story to another audience, she sighed as her eyes scanned the room looking for familiar people, she then noticed a platinum head and smiled but the smile quickly faded as she noticed another body draped across his as they were locked in a heated kiss. Buffy looked away quickly and took a deep breath, she felt nothing, it didn't bother her, she repeated silently in her mind.

"Parker, can we go somewhere, else?" Buffy asked and wondered why his face had suddenly lit up like a boy at Christmas and she wondered why.

"Of course Buffy, I know just where to go." He told her with an innocent smile on his face as he led her away. To a place he knew would be just perfect.

**A/N: Yea kinda short but I just wanted to get something up, last check told me I had 71 reviews it would be so cool to reach 100 the other day I read a Pirates of the Caribbean fic that over 1000 reviews I hadn't seen a story with that many reviews before, well as always please review to tell me what you think also anyone wanting to be my beta reader get back to me ASAP cheers. Xx**


	13. Chapter 13: Parties and Problems Part3

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Buffy or Angel characters they belong to Joss and ME. :(**

**A/N: You must all hate me SO bad, its been nearly 2 months and I know I'm a terrible person, but I have exams in 3 days so I really should be revising but hey you guys needed a chappy so here it is I'm gonna try make it long seeing as you have had a long wait. Oh yeah this will be my first chapter that will be Betta'd so big thanks to KahnKomRomy! Also big shout out to my reviewers whom I love dearly thank you for sticking with this fic even though my updates aren't that regular! You guys Rock!**

**Open Your Eyes**

**Chapter 13: Parties and Problems: Part 3**

Spike looked away for the Goth girl that he had been in a fiery lip lock with, just in time to see Buffy downing some drinks before being led out the room by Parker. Spike had a pretty good idea on where Parker would be taking her, and didn't like it one bit.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Where we goin' Parker?" Buffy questioned a slight slur in her voice as the alcohol started to take effect.

"Just somewhere more private." Parker told her smiling, as he led her through the crowds of people and towards the stairs.

"This somewhere, private wouldn't be your bedroom would it, Mr Abram's?" Buffy questioned giggling. Parker only smiled. "Someone might think you were trying to take advantage of me." She said before giggling some more.

"Buffy, I would never take advantage of you." He told her looking sincere before leaning down and giving her a gentle kiss. "We don't have to go if you don't want to." Parker then said softly looking hurt that she didn't want to go with him.

"No... I'd love to go, really, come on." Buffy told him quickly, not wanting to hurt his feelings, or wanting him to think she didn't like him, because she did.

"Ok, just this way." He smiled and led her up the stairs.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Spike watched as they disappeared and he knew Buffy had to be drunk if she was going to let him lead her up there. He extracted himself from the dark haired girl's embrace.

"Where you goin' baby? We were just getting started!" She pouted as he started to move away.

"See you later." He told her as he moved through the crowd looking for Angel; he always knew what to do.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Here we are." Parker announced, two flights of stairs and three hallways later. He opened the door and found some people on his bed making out and it looks as though things were about to get heavy.

Parker cleared his throat loudly, and the two bodies soon disentangled themselves. "Out." He said simply and they obeyed.

"Wow. This is a really nice room you've got here!" She told him in awe as she looked around, the expensive furnishings.

"Only the best." he told her coming up behind her and placing his hands on her hips, before lowering his head to her neck and placing a kiss only on it. (Not sure what you were trying to say here, but I did my best)

"Parker..." Buffy whispered as she leaned back in his embrace, before turning around and pulling him to her for a fiery kiss.

The kiss intensified and soon Parker had removed her top and was running his hands over her back, she removed his shirt to, before going towards his belt, she fumbled with it slightly and he gave a small chuckle.

"Let me." He said as he removed it swiftly, and his jeans quickly followed. Buffy's clothes soon found there way to the floor as Parker led her to the bed and laid her down.

While they were caught in the moment neither of them noticed the door open and the shocked look that came in the blue eyes that watched as he heard Buffy moan Parker's name. He softly closed the door before storming out the hall and down to the kitchen hoping the girl he was with before was there. If not there would be plenty others for him.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Angel watched as Spike disappeared up the stairs after the couple, he had a feeling this was going to end badly, Spike had came over looked as if he was going to ask something before going up the stairs. He had no doubt where Spike would be going and what he would find. Most people thought Spike hated Buffy the way they treated each other, but Angel wondered if there wasn't something more between the two blondes.

His thoughts were confirmed five minutes later when an angry, dejected Spike came down the stairs and headed straight for large quantities of alcohol. Angel knew what Spike must have walked in on. So at least one of them had feelings for the other, but he speculated if they were returned.

Faith was talking to some of her friends, so he told her he was going to see Spike, before making his way towards where he knew the bleached blonde would be. And right enough beside the alcohol he found Spike.

"Piss off peaches." Spike slurred as Angel sat down beside him.

"But that would make you happy, and I couldn't have that could I?" Angel told him smiling as Spike started to look even more pissed off. True they were rather close friends, told each other most things, but still had a bond like brother, always wanting to constantly annoy the other.

"I bet you love seeing me like this!" Spike told him as he downed another shot.

"Not really, because you're annoying, when you're drunk and horny, which makes you want to look out for every female within a hundred mile radius." Angel replied taunting him, and was happy when a small smile passed on Spike's face.

"Ha bloody ha, peaches." Spike said with traces of mirth in his voice.

"I thought it was quite a good joke." Angel told him. "So what did you find up there?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Spike replied gruffly, hating how Angel could sometimes read him like a book. "It's nothing."

"Nothing didn't make you come down here and decide to get completely drunk." Angel replied looking at Spike wondering what he would tell him.

"You're right, nothing didn't. I decided that all of my own free will. Now if you don't mind I'd like to get back to getting drunk!" Spike told him as he downed a few more shots, when he noticed Angel still sitting there he turned to him with a sigh. "What do you want? What do you want me to say? That I walked up there and found them shagging like bloody bunnies and I'm not happy about it." Spike asked as he looked even gloomier than before, downing yet another shot.

"Why do you care?" Angel asked, wanting to know how deep Spike's feelings ran. Maybe Spike hadn't figured out he even had feelings for her yet.

"I don't...it's just...a lot has happened to her and I don't want to see that prick hurt her." Spike replied, but even in his drunken state he could see he was trying to convince himself more than Angel.

"She's a big girl, like I said before; she has to make her own choices...even if they might be bad ones..." Angel told him, not really believing his own reasoning, though of course she had to make her own choices, couldn't they help her form making bad ones.

**A/N: "Please review it'll make me update quicker..."**

**"Sure" they say, "'cause that's what happened last time we reviewed."**

**"I promise! I swear on Spike's unlife."**

**"Okay, I'll think about reviewing, but the next chapter better be worth it! Also no more two month waits!"**

**"I'll try..."**

**So basically please review, also my other story should be getting updated today too, I've also got some ideas flying around for a Harry Potter fic. Don't throw things, I'm just going to plan that one for now and try finish this one first...take notice of the word try and finish and first. But if you see a new story pop up don't hate me.**

**I'm having that problem too. I have this idea running around my head but first I gotta finish my other stuff, when I'm up to writing again. Right now some stuff has come up and I'm really not up to it. This was actually very well written, only 2 or 4 things needed to be corrected. Possible I didn't pick up on some, but most of them were typos. Oh something I learned just recently, and don't get angry if you already know it because I'm serious when I say I just learned this, "You're" is short for "You are" and "Your" is used if your saying something like "That's your's" or "Is that your name" if its something you own basically. I just remember "You are" for "You're" and I got the other one down.**


	14. Chapter 14: Down on My Head

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately the Buffy and Angel characters still do not belong to me, they still belong to Joss and ME.**

**A/N: Well it's been what? 9 months since an update, I've not had time but I'm back.**

**Chapter 14: Down on My Head**

Buffy was stirred from sleep by the sunlight pouring onto her from the large bay windows in front of the bed she slept in. She groaned as she looked around the unfamiliar room, the fact that her head was pounding wasn't helping her in the slightest. Looking around she seen a room with expensive furnishings, but she still had no idea how she had gotten there and thinking hurt too much at the moment.

She went to get up but let out a small shriek when she found herself naked under the covers. Her eyes frantically searched the room for some explanation when nothing was forthcoming she looked for her clothes, spotting them on the floor she rushed over to them. Only realising after that may not have been such a good idea as she the felt nauseous. She paused for a few minutes to let the feeling pass before pulling on her clothing.

Once her clothes were on she remembered the party and coming here with the others but after that everything was a bit blurry. She walked slowly to the bathroom that was joined onto the room, looking in the mirror she didn't notice anything different at first, but on closer inspection she noticed little red marks along her neck and the top of her chest. She shrugged it off not paying attention to it, as she realised she should find the others if they were still here.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Spike woke up with the feeling he had been hit with a truck, he wouldn't have been surprised if he had been hit by truck on account of how drunk he gotten. He went to cover his face with his arm but found he couldn't move it. He looked down and found a girl lying on his arm, he grunted and pushed her off, she mumbled in her sleep but didn't wake.

The events of the night came rushing back to him, Buffy with Parker, Angel giving him some speech and the dark haired girl that now lay beside him.

He got out of the bed and started putting on his clothes, the image of Buffy and Parker kept coming back to him, making him angrier. _Fine if she wants to be with Parker I don't care, I can get plenty of other chits just like her!_ Spike thought to himself as he exited the room walking right into the girl of his thoughts.

"Spike." Buffy said coolly when she seen him, the recollections of him with some girl all over him came back to her. _I don't care! Spike can hook up with any slut he wants! I am so not jealous!_ Buffy thought trying to convince herself.

"Summers." Spike replied in an even colder tone. "What? Not with lover-boy then? Or was last night enough?"

"What are you talking about?" Buffy asked truly confused, she then supposed he was just talking about Parker, although she didn't understand the "last night enough" part.

"Come on Summers don't play dumb. Everyone knows, although when he shrugs you off next time you speak to him, you can just remember I warned you." Spike told her before stalking off.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Buffy shouted down the hall but got no reply.

She sighed as she started walking down the hallway before she was assaulted by memories from last night.

_Flashback_

_"Where we goin' Parker?" Buffy questioned a slight slur in her voice as the alcohol started to take effect._

_"Just somewhere more private." Parker told her smiling, as he led her through the crowds of people and towards the stairs._

_"This somewhere, private wouldn't be your bedroom would it, Mr Abram's?" Buffy questioned giggling. Parker only smiled. "Someone might think you were trying to take advantage of me." She said before giggling some more._

_"Parker..." Buffy whispered as she leaned back in his embrace, before turning around and pulling him to her for a fiery kiss._

_The kiss intensified and soon Parker had removed her top and was running his hands over her back, she removed his shirt to, before going towards his belt, she fumbled with it slightly and he gave a small chuckle._

_"Let me." He said as he removed it swiftly, and his jeans quickly followed. Buffy's clothes soon found there way to the floor as Parker led her to the bed and laid her down._

She couldn't believe it! She never thought she would ever do that with Parker after only just meeting him.

"_Come on Summers don't play dumb. Everyone knows, although when he shrugs you off next time you speak to him, you can just remember I warned you." Spike told her before stalking off._

That had been what Spike was talking about. Buffy suddenly felt sick and pushed open the nearest door, which thankfully was a bathroom and then emptied her stomach contents into the toilet.

She stayed in the bathroom for ten minutes before coming out, she then bumped into Anya and some guy.

"Anya! Could you give me a ride home?" Buffy asked sounding slightly desperate.

"Sure, did you not get satisfactory orgasms last night?" Anya enquired taking in Buffy's pale appearance.

"I-I don't want to talk about it." Buffy stuttered and Anya let the subject drop.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Buffy arrived home and thanked the Powers that Be that her Aunt and Uncle where away on holiday. She got in and collapsed on the couch, she had thought she would be more upset about it, when the memories came back to her. Maybe she just hadn't processed it all, but she knew one thing she felt dirty.

Buffy went upstairs and turned on the shower before stepping in and letting the hot water clear everything away. She let her thoughts drift, she knew Parker would call her sometime he just didn't seem like the kind of guy that just wanted one thing from a girl. _I hope._ She sighed as her thoughts then moved to Spike, where to start with that train of thought she wondered. First there was him being a jerk, then he seemed to change, the conversation in the Bronze had thrown her completely. She had begun to think maybe he cared but then at the party she seen him with that… girl.

She banged her head lightly off the wall in frustration, she was going to forget about Spike, she had Parker and he was a nice guy.

A/N: So what do you think? Leave me a review and let me know even if I am undeserving, but I will update more soon promise!


	15. Chapter 15: Bite Back

**Disclaimer: Nope still not mine.**

**A/N: I'm pretty impressed with my self another chapter the next day wow!**

**A/N 2: Oh yeah and in response to 'Ugh' as it was an anonymous review, look if you don't like the story fine, don't read it no one is forcing you to and if you maybe got a bit of patience then maybe you might get to the Spuffy goodness.**

**Chapter 15: Bite Back**

Buffy walked up the steps towards Sunnydale High School, with a smile on her face, ok so Parker hadn't called her, he was obviously just busy. _Right._ She thought trying to convince herself. She knew she would see him today and everything would be fine.

She looked around the crowd of students trying to spot a familiar face. Then over by the trees she noticed Parker, she smiled and started to head over to him. She was brought to an abrupt halt when she watched him lean forward and kiss another girl passionately.

Buffy felt like everything stop except Parker and the girl, she turned to run but collided with a hard body. She fell backwards but before she hit the ground she was caught by Spike the one person she had to bump into then.

Buffy looked up into the azure eyes staring back at her, she felt like she couldn't look away, all thoughts of Parker floated away as she held the intense gaze.

"Sorry…I-" Buffy started to say but was cut off by Faith coming up to them.

"Hey you two. Wow am I interruptin' somethin' here?" Faith asked with a grin, holding her hands up.

"No of course not." Buffy told her quickly stepping away from Spike. "I just…" then she remembered Parker and the other girl, she looked over to see him still locked in a heated embrace with the other girl.

Spike and Faith looked over to where Buffy was looking, Spike felt rage boil in him at the sight of Parker all over some other girl while Buffy was right here. He knew Parker would dump her the morning after but it didn't mean he would stand by and let him parade other girls around in front of Buffy.

"I'll kill him." Spike muttered as he stalked towards Parker.

"Looks like there's gonna be a rumble." Faith said with a scowl directed at Parker. "And this one has been a long time comin'."

Spike stalked over to Parker and pulled him off the blonde haired girl he was making out with.

"Hey man, what's your problem?" Parker asked confused at Spike's actions.

"My problem?" Spike looked thoughtful as he appeared to consider the question for a minute. "Is you messing one of my friends around."

"Look I didn't make any commitments…she came willingly and there was no talk about a 'next date'. You know what I don't get what the big deal is, you never cared how I treated girls before…Oh I get it, you just can't handle the fact I got into her pants before you did." Parker said with a laugh, that quickly ended when he was knocked backwards with blood pouring from his nose.

"Damn that felt good." Buffy said holding her now throbbing hand, as she looked at Parker holding his nose. "Oh yeah and this…" She then kicked him in balls, and watched with a grin as he fell backwards. "Is for messing me around!"

The crowd that had gathered around them began to applaud and Buffy took a small curtsey before walking away from the school.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Buffy continued walking until she found herself outside that familiar house again.

"Seem to have a habit of ending up here love." Spike said as he walked towards her.

"Yeah I guess." Buffy replied quietly looking over at his house.

"Buffy…" Spike started to say as he walked closer to her.

"Don't, Spike I… I just can't deal with this right now." Buffy told him as she wrapped her arms around herself.

"What's wrong? You seemed to handle the Parker thing fine." He said looking confused.

"Did you really think I would give him the satisfaction of seeing me cry over him." She asked with a sad smile, as she looked anywhere but at him. "What are you doing here anyway? Have you just come to say I told you so?" She said starting to get defensive.

"This does happen to be my house pet. And just because I was right don't think you can take it out on me." Spike told her getting angry with her.

"Well how do you expect me to get? I was just used by a guy and you just think oh she'll be fine, she's a tough girl." Buffy said with sneer her hazel eyes flashing with anger.

"Don't get all prissy with me, 'cause I'll just remind you that I told you this would happen." Spike said to her taking another step towards her.

"I'm not going to deal with this right now." Buffy told him turning to leave, but was stopped by Spike pulling her round and smashing his lips to hers.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Were do you think they are?" Xander asked the group as they sat in chemistry doing nothing as the teacher wasn't there.

"I'll place my money on screwing each others brains out." Faith said with a grin.

"Yeah, you could cut the tension there with a knife." Anya chimed in as some of the others looked sceptical.

"Buffy and Spike…they wouldn't…right?" Willow dubiously.

"Yeah 'cause I bet there just sitting round, talking about stuff." Faith said her voice laced with sarcasm.

"What Spike and Buffy are doing isn't our business, and we should just leave them to it." Angel put in, he had sat through the discussion appearing to have no interest.

"Oh come on Angel! You can't say you don't just want to know exactly what they're doing just now." Cordelia said staring at him like grown another head when he said that he didn't care.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Willow sat at her desk at home after school on her computer when her phone began to ring.

"Hello."

"Hey Wils…It's Buffy."

"Oh hey…how are you? Ok stupid question after the whole Parker thing."

"No its ok. I'm good…and kinda confused."

"Oh that's good, well not about the confused part… So why are you confused? Is it homework 'cause I can-"

"No Wils not homework, erm it's about a guy and I really need someone to talk to."

"Well sure, uh, I'm not sure how I can help 'cause guys not really my specialty but I could try."

"So could I maybe come over and talk?"

"Oh yeah sure, come over now and we can eat ice-cream and talk and….stuff"

"Cool so I'll see you in a minute."

Buffy then hung up the phone and grabbed her jacket, as thoughts of a bleached blonde ran through her mind.

**PLEASE READ IMPORTANT**

**A/N: So love it? Hate it? Review!lol Right so I'm giving a choice and the most votes wins so…. When Spike kissed Buffy she can react in two ways I thought so;**

**Number 1: She pushes him away and gets pissed and thinks he just wants to sleep with her. **

**They obviously sort it out later but this kinda drags it out even more and adds even more angst to the story lol.**

**Number 2: She kisses him back, and he stops them before it goes too far and gives a sweet speech etc.**

**This is a fluffy version and gets them together faster.**

**So if you guys just review and let me know I'll wait a week or two so I can see what people think and then write and post the next chappy.**


	16. Chapter 16: Finding Me

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, you know this and I know this. **

**A/N: It appears the angst way has been chosen so here we go.**

**Chapter 16: Finding Me**

_Flashback_

"_I'm not going to deal with this right now." Buffy told him turning to leave, but was stopped by Spike pulling her round and smashing his lips to hers._

_Spike felt her apply the softest pressure to his lips, but she abruptly pulled back making him wonder if he had imagined it._

"_What the hell do you think your doing?" Buffy shouted as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand._

"_Buffy I…" He started to say but Buffy cut him off._

"_Oh, I get it. 'Cause Parker's finished with me you think it's your turn?" Buffy said in a cold voice looking completely disgusted. "I thought you were different but you're just like him."_

_Without giving Spike a chance to say anything she turned and ran._

_End of Flashback_

"Oh." Was all Willow could say after Buffy had finished telling her story.

"Yeah." Buffy replied, taking a large spoon of ice-cream from the tub sat in front of them.

They then sat there in silence, as Buffy kept thinking over everything that happened and thought that maybe she had over-reacted just a bit and Willow tried to gather her thoughts.

"Maybe…erm maybe Spike wasn't just trying to sleep with you Buffy." Willow said sounding unsure, not knowing what reaction she would get from Buffy. Buffy looked pensive for a moment before she sighed, knowing Willow was right but not wanting to admit it.

"I don't know Wils, everything is just all, you know, muddled in my head and stuff. First the whole Parker being evil, Spike being right thing, then the Spike kissing me thing has just… confused me."

"Perhaps you should talk to Spike." Willow said and brightened at the thought of her two friends working things out.

"No, I don't wanna. See me, confused-girl, talking to Spike right now is not of the good." Buffy replied with a little pout.

"See this?" Willow asked pointing at her face. "This is my resolve face and this means you will talk to him and sort things out." Willow finished her short speech with a smile.

"Oh…fine." Buffy told Willow before heaving dramatic sigh and standing up. "So what should I wear?"

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"You screwed it up big time man. I mean I thought you and Buffy were doomed to argue for all eternity before, but now…" Xander told his friend as they sat in Xander's basement.

"Gee thanks Harris, can always count on you to tell a bloke just what he wants to hear." Spike said scathingly as he collapsed onto a chair.

"Come on buddy, just because she thinks you a jerk, who tried to take advantage of her when she was upset, doesn't mean all is lost."

"Harris." Spike practically growled, wondering not for the first time, why he had come to see Xander.

"If you don't like my adive why did you come to see me?" Xander asked him.

"You know I've been wondering the same thing since I got here." Spike replied as he stood up and stalked out of the basement.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"I don't wanna go!" Buffy protested as Willow handed her a jacket.

"Buffy." Willow said pointing to her face which was set in resolve mode.

"No one would ever think it, but you Willow Rosenburg are mean." Buffy told her childishly as she took the coat.

"Have fun!" Willow called out as Buffy left the house.

Willow has phoned Xander before Buffy left and found out Spike had just left Xander's so she would run into him eventually.

Buffy walked along the dark street pondering on what has just happend, she was surprised at how little Willow had to do to convince Buffy to go along with her plan.

Buffy had only been walking for a few minutes when she seen another person coming towards her. As it was dark out she couldn't see the person

But figured it must be Spike and kept her head up as she continued walking towards him.

Spike looked up as he heard another person coming towards him, he seen the outline of a small feminine figure. He could take a guess at who it was and this time he wasn't going to take any crap from her.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Buffy?" Said the figure she had presumed to be Spike. As it happened this was certainly not Spike. When he walking into the light she seen someone she thought she wouldn't see again.

"Riley?" Buffy asked in equal disbelief, Riley and her had been on and off in LA until her parents had been killed.

"Buffy! I've missed you so much!" Riley shouted happily as he picked her up and spun her around.

"Riley. What are you doing here?" Buffy asked laughing, all her old memories of Riley soon drowned out any thoughts of Spike.

"I'm going to Sunnydale University. I thought you were moving to New York?"

"So did I, but my aunt and uncle had a change of plans." She told him even though thoughts of her aunt and uncle dampened her spirits, she continued smiling at Riley.

"It's so great that you here." He told her sincerely, pulling her into a hug.

**0000000000000000000000000000**

The blonde that appeared in front of him was not the one he was expecting.

"Hey Blondie-Bear! It's been like so long since we seen each other!" Harmony all but shouted as she launched herself at Spike and pulled him to her in a tight hug. Spike looked slightly exasperated as he put his hands up, not wanting to encourage her.

"Yeah Harm… I was on my way someplace so I have to go." Spike told her trying to think of a way to get of the less than pleasant situation.

"But Blondie-bear, you wouldn't let a defenceless girl like me walk the streets alone at night?" She said trying to put on a sweet voice but the noise grated greatly on Spike's nerves.

"Fine." He sighed giving in, knowing this was going to be a longer night than expected.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**A/N: And there's another one dearest readers. So another poll question about what should happen in the story.**

**1 Should Buffy and Riley get together.**

**2) Should Riley just be really overprotective of Buffy, but more of a big brother type way.**

**So all suggestions are welcome!**

**And remember reviews are like air for me!**


	17. Chapter 17: Won't Go Away

**Disclaimer: Don't know the characters, I just like to _torture _them.**

**A/N: I've lost a reader tear oh well I'll get over it apparently I torture my readers to much, meh I need something to do with my spare time.**

**Ok so I know I said a vote but I felt the urge to write and have opted second option, which I believe would be most voted anyways, as who doesn't hate Riley? **

**Chapter 17: Won't Go Away**

Buffy awoke to the shrill beeping of her alarm clock which she promptly slammed her hand down on. She opened her eyes slowly and groaned as the strong morning light pierced her foggy mind.

After she had met Riley they had talked a little and then he walked her home, it turned out he now had a long-term relationship with some one called Sam. Buffy was happy for him as she knew it was never going to work between her and Riley.

As soon as she got home as realised the reason she had gone out that night and had started bashing her head against the wall in irritation. So maybe sub-consciously she had been trying to prolong the inevitable meeting with Spike, but she now didn't know what to say to Willow when she asked how it went.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Did I mention how much I don't wanna see Spike today?" Xander asked for the second time as Willow and him, sat on a bench outside the school waiting for their friends.

"Yeah twice. He might have been Mr Grumpy-Pants when he left your house but I think today he'll be in a surprisingly good mood." Willow told her child-hood friend, as she sat with a secret smile on her face.

That secret smile faded as she seen the topic of their conversation moving towards him, they could see him perfectly clearly as everyone who was close to him moved swiftly out of the way. It looked rather like Moses parting the red sea, when instead of sea it was teenagers.

The dark cloud that Spike brought with him descended over Willow and Xander as his face showed no signs of being in a "surprisingly good mood."

"Harris, Red." Spike said in way of greeting as he took a seat beside them. Even, Willow and Xander, his closed friends felt like moving away.

"Bad night?" Willow asked cautiously wondering what happened with Buffy that made him in such a foul mood.

"You could say that." Came the reply, filled with more sarcasm than even Cordelia used. "I had to walk Harmony home… I met her after I left Xanders"

Willow and Xander both winced as Harmony lived on the opposite side of town from Xander and even though Sunnydale was rather small, even that amount of distance was enough to grate on the most tolerant peoples nerves. Spike was not known for his patience.

"Great." Spike muttered and it appeared his dark mood had just gotten darker. Willow and Xander looked up fearing what they would see and were surprised to see a smiling Buffy Summers.

"Hey guys." She called, noticing Spike giving death glares to the pavement.

"Hi." Willow and Xander replied.

"You know I have something to get and do and it needs to be done now… so I'll see you guys later." Xander said as he quickly stood up and walked haistly away.

"I have to help Xander with that…thing." Willow then said as she made a swift exit.

Buffy looked around her feeling slightly uncomfortable but decided to walk over to the bench and sit beside Spike.

"So."

"Look."

They both said at the same time casting a fleeting glance at each other before returning their gazes to the pavement.

After a few moments Buffy decided she would start again.

"I'm sorry." She told him, looking over at him to see how he would react. But if he heard her he did not give any indication, she was about to repeat herself when he spoke.

"Don't know if would be ok to accept your apology, you might think I was trying to do something untoward." Spike replied coldly, making to get up when she put her hand on her arm. Usually she would have kicked off and started telling him what an ass he was, but the visit from Riley had done her good. She remembered when she had to leave Riley and had never said things she had wanted to say. She wasn't going to take the same chance with Spike. _Stupid hormones _Buffy thought to herself

"Look, yesterday I was emotional as you can get after being cheated on by someone you thought genuinely liked you." She stopped here pausing to see if he was going to add any comment but he stayed silent and his gaze lingered on where her hand was touching his arm. "So I kinda flipped and took things the wrong way. And I'm sorry."

"Ok." Spike said after a while he then walked off. Buffy stared after him a few minutes wondering what just happened, then anger started to kick in and she marched after him. She apologies and he throws it back in her face before walking off, did he think he was going to get away with that?

Buffy had to do a bit of running to catch up with his fast paced walking but she caught him and pulled his arm, making him turn so he was facing her.

"you just won't quit, will you Summers?" Spike asked in neutral tone, and she found that stung more than his anger would have.

"So I made a mistake, at least I'm owning up to it! I mean what the hell is your problem? I apologies and you act like a complete jerk." Buffy nearly shouted at him, but attempted to lower her voice as she had, had more than her share of public out-bursts this year.

"You don't seem to know me very well, if you thought that last night I was trying to take advantage of you. You then compare to one of the biggest scum to ever walk the earth and you think oh an apology is just going to…" Spike's rant was cut off by Buffy pressing her lips to his and kissing him feverishly. Spike then kissed her back with just as much passion. Occupants of Sunnydale High just walked straight past the lovers display of affection, as the school was filled with hormone ridden teenagers and they seen this sort of exhibit everyday.

Spike then abruptly pulled away from her after kissing for a few minutes shaking his head and smirking and Buffy controlled the urge to punch him.

"Look how the tables have turned Summers. Perhaps I should know accuse you of trying to take advantage of me, although I wouldn't blame you. Who wouldn't want a piece of this?" He smirked curling his tongue and giving a small chuckle. Buffy gave him a condensing look before turning on her heel and going in the opposite direction.

_That insufferable bastard! _Buffy's thoughts all become a blur of similar sentiments as she stomped her way into the school. It appeared the dark cloud has passed to Buffy and the happiness to Spike. Willow and Xander looked in confusion as Buffy stormed into the school as Spike strolled in, whistling.

"Harris, Red." Spike called in a jaunty tone as he passed them.

Willow and Xander exchanged confused looks before shaking their heads, deciding it was best to keep out of it.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Buffy sat in History, as class she loathed, not only because it was history, but she happened to have this class with both Spike and Parker. Spike has managed to go through the whole morning with that insufferable grin on his face, and every time Buffy seen him she had to temper the urge to cause him bodily harm.

Buffy looked down at her desk and found a small piece of white paper staring up at her. The note read:

**What's wrong?**

**Faith**

Buffy looked beside her and found Faith in Parker's usual seat and Parker in Faith's whispering to some pretty brunette.

**Nothing**

Buffy scribbled back not wanting to think about what happened between her and Spike.

**Come on B. How dumb do ya think I am? I knows got to do with _Blondie Bear._**

**Who's _Blondie Bear?_**

Buffy asked, but she could guess, as she thought of him she glared at the back of his head, and it was easy to do so as he sat directly in front of her. He must have felt the heated glower aimed at the back of his head, as he turned around and then winked at her.

**You can't tell me that was nothing. Blondie Bear happens to be the guy sitting in front of you.**

Read the next letter, she felt like crumpling it up and throwing it at the back of Spikes head, but reasoned that might be rather childish.

**Fine, he kissed me, I got the wrong idea then I kissed him he mocked me and now I'm confused. To cut a long story shor…**

"Buffy Summers." Came the shrill voice of Miss McClarence, she was the sub as Mrs Baird was off. "Bring that note to the front of the class."

Buffy felt a blush creep up onto her face as the room sniggered, she stood up taking the note to the front of the class.

"I'll have that." She said taking the note in her hand skimmed it. "Well passing notes is unacceptable, anything you have to say should be shared with the whole class. Buffy felt her face flame even further as Miss McClarence began to read the note.

Miss McClarence read the letter out dramatically and the class laughed along. Buffy like she would die of embarrassment when everything was over, she couldn't bring herself to look at Spike.

"How sweet." Miss McClarence said after reading the note. "Perhaps if you were more concerned with school than with _Blondie Bear _you might be able to make something of your life. Now sit down."

Miss McClarence threw the note in the bin, and Buffy walked back to her seat, for once she hated sitting at the back as she had to listen to all the whispers as she walked back to her seat.

She sat down and heaved a long silent sigh, Faith gave her and apologetic smile and glared daggers at anyone to make any comments. After everyone had received a sufficient death glare the class was quiet until the bell rang.

Buffy couldn't get out of class fast enough, no one made any comments for fear of Faith's wrath but everyone looked at her with laughter in their eyes. She walked out of the school and walked over to the bench where everything had started this morning.

She sighed and put her head in her hand, everything was now even more confusing. Buffy did not how long she sat there, it could have been hours or seconds, but sometime after she sat down she felt the warmth of someone else beside her and looked up hoping it wasn't how she thought it was. Today really wasn't going her way as when she looked up she seen Spike sitting beside her.

"Come here to ridicule me some more? God knows I haven't had enough today." She said dejectedly, and was surprised when he put his arm around her.

"'M sorry." He said softly, for a minute she did not know if she had heard him say it but he gave her shoulder a comforting squeeze giving her reassurance he had.

"You don't seem to know…" She went to stay but he chuckled and cut her off.

"We could go 'round in this circle all day if you want love." He told her planting a soft kiss on top of her head. That gesture stopped her, more than his words did, it must have been one of the most affection things he'd done. _Stupid hormones _Buffy grumbled not for the first time that day as she did not know why a small kiss affected her.

"So call it even?" He asked and she tilted her head up to look up at him and he lowered his lips slowly to hers.

This time the kiss wasn't hard or heated, it was soft and gentle.

_And it takes  
Such a long time to get through this  
Such a long time to find this kiss  
And I can't forget it  
I'm not ready yet_

_Vertical Horizon – Won't Go Away_

**A/N: Rather fitting lyrics eh? Been listening to this song on repeat for ages! It's really good.**

**Also quite proud of myself two chapters in one day and this one was quite long!**

**So please review cause they give me inspiration.**


End file.
